Go-Go Gundam Rangers!
by aznhon
Summary: Okay, pretty much self-explanatory. It's G-Wing crossed over with Power Rangers. I know some of you hate cossovers like this, but I must admit, it's kinda funny. Little bit of yaoi but not so big that it's yucky.


# Go-Go Gundam Rangers!

*For those of you who still watch Power Rangers, I haven't for a long, long time, so there may be some faults in here.The only P.R. episodes that I have watched were the original ones that previewed in 1993-1994 before they changed all the actors and everything.So…Enjoy!

## Cast

Heero: Red Ranger

Duo: Black Ranger

Quatre: Pink Ranger

Trowa: Blue Ranger

Wufei: Green Ranger

Relina: Rita Repulsa

Milliardo: King Sphinx

*I suggest you memorize the cast, cuz I'm gonna be referring to them by their REAL names, not the characters in the show.

And the show begins…

Scene-they all sit around the cafeteria table drinking shakes

Heero- this is gay

Trowa- no kidding, to be starred in this stupid show

Duo- well it's not so bad so far

Quatre- I wonder which ranger I'll be when I morph

Wufei- yeah, I hope this fic doesn't make us look stupid.Narrator!Tell us if we're

gonna look stupid in this fic!

Narrator- Maybe…

Wufei- Maybe!What type of response is that?!

Narrator- Hey, I'm making this story up as I go along.

Wufei- Some Narrator, doesn't even know what happens next.

Narrator- Oh shut-up, this is my fic, my story so sit down and do as I say.

Wufei- Humph!

*Oh no!Relina Repulsa has broken a hole through the school cafeteria wall!Boys!Better morph!

Heero- Yeah yeah, we're getting there.*Cough* IT'S MORPHING TIME!

*And the boys transform to the mighty morphing Gundam Rangers

Quatre- Hey!Why am I pink!

Narrator- Cuz I say so!

Duo- Cool, I'm black!My favorite color!

Heero- Why am I red when I don't like this color much?

Narrator- Because, the Red Ranger's the leader of the group and I thought you would like that.

Duo- Oh sure, give the leader position to psycho boy.

Heero- Hey!I heard that!

Duo- Heard what?Tell me Heero, what did you here?Did you hear little voices in your

head telling to self destruct yourself again?

Heero- Oh shut up!

Trowa- Isn't there suppose to be a yellow ranger?

Narrator- Well…yes, but I don't see six G-Wing pilots do I now?

Quatre- Isn't the Pink Ranger suppose to have some sort of romance with one of the

Rangers?I think it was the Green Ranger?

Wufei looks at his suit- Hey!I'm the Green Ranger!Injustice!

Quatre- So he's the one I'm suppose to be in love with.

Wufei- Like hell I'm gonna be your boyfriend!

Narrator- Okay, Quatre, shut up.Wufei, calm down.There will be no romances in this

Fic. or will there be one.You never know.

Wufei- Like that's reassuring.

Narrator- Oh, look, bad guys, go fight them you dim wits!Look!Milliardo just stepped

in!Now go fight!

All- Right!

The boys start to head towards the big hole in the wall where the bad guys are.

Relina- Ack!Look at what I'm wearing!And what a horrible script!

Narrator- Better read the script or Dorothy gets the part instead.

Relina-Okay, okay, fine, but I'm a pacifist, not a monster!

Narrator- Well, I thought the role fitted you well, I guess I'll call Dorothy instead then.

Relina- No, no, I'm saying the lines, I'm saying the lines.

Narrator- Good.Now say the lines.

Relina- *Sigh* I am Relina Repulsa!I have come to take over your planet!But first I

must get rid of you meddling kids!

Duo- You'll never take over our world scum!

Others- Right!

Relina- Fine!We'll just have to do this the hard way.Milliardo!Get em!

Milliardo- Why am I her minion?I'm her older brother, do I not get some respect in this

fic?

Narrator- No.Now say what's in the script of I'll put you to a lower position.

Milliardo- This reeks.*Sigh* Roar Roar!I'm King Sphinx!I will attack you and get rid of you for my _queen_?Okay, that last word is just wrong.

Narrator- Do want to be her shoe shiner?

Milliardo- Fine, fine, I'm attacking them.

Relina- Mwahahahahahaha!

Relina starts to throw purple lightning bolts at them.Milliardo starts to attack them.

Quatre- Is there no way to end this massacre?

Relina- Sure, hand over the Red Ranger.

Narrator- Whoa whoa!Hold it!That's not in the script.

Relina- Shove it!Your script suxs!

Quatre- Yeah!Countless fighting is not fun!

Milliardo- Yeah!Making me my little sister's slave is wrong!

Heero- Uh.I don't mind the script as long as I'm not handed over to Relina Repulsa.

Narrator- Fine, since you all hate my script so much!Do whatever you want!I don't

care!

Relina- Good!Now hand over Heero-I mean the Red Ranger and all this fighting will be

over and we'll leave in peace.

Quatre- Sure, take him.

Heero- Noooooooo!

Heero makes a run for it.

Relina- Milliardo!

Milliardo nods and gets Heero for her and they leave.

Quatre- Ya!Happy ending.

Duo- Uh, I don't think it's so happy for Heero.

Trowa- Yeah!That was cold hearted to hand him over to that freak!You know, me and

you?It's over.

Duo- you guys were going out?

Quatre- were not.

Trowa- oh, so that was what our relationship was worth to you?

Quatre- No, that not it!

Wufei- I wonder how Heero's doing?

Somewhere in the universe…

Wedding music in the background…

Priest- You may now kiss the bride.

Heero- Uh, that's okay.

Relina- Common, it's tradition.

Heero- No, it's okay, I'll start a new tradition instead.

Relina- Really?What's the new tradition?

Heero- Leaving the bride at the alter before sealing the wedding deal.

Heero bolts for the door and leaves Relina at the alter.

Relina- *Sniff* Milliardo!Go get him!

Milliardo- Aw!I thought I was off the slave thing already.

Relina- Well apparently you're not, so go get him back!

Milliardo- No.Go get him yourself.

Relina- Arg!!!!!!!!

So the universe is safe… for now.

**The end! **

** **

Okay, kinda dumb.Anyways…

Disclaimer- I don't own either G-Wing or Power Rangers, though it would be cool to own one of them, I don't own them.

Review, don't review.I don't care.I was just bored.I'm sorry to all you people who hate anime-english shows crossovers, I don't know what on earth possessed me to write this.Guess I was just bored and I someone was talking about power rangers, so it gave me idea for this fic.Well, one thing's for sure, a lot of you now know my secret…I watch Power Rangers!


End file.
